Letters to Fate
by FreakyKitty
Summary: Sirius writes a letter to no one, but is surprised when somebody replies. Little does he know that it is Remus who is replying. Each not knowing who the other is, their relationship grows over the summer through their letters. Slash, RLSB. Please R&R!
1. Dear Nobody

**Letters to Fate**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, however much I wish I did.

(A/N: This story is written mostly in letters, however there is a tiny bit of narration.

This story is set in the summer before Remus' and Sirius' sixth year.)

* * *

Dear nobody in particular,

I am so bored right now, and so terribly miserable, not that you would care or even understand. I have no one to talk to. All of my best mates are busy with their loving and caring families this summer, and I am stuck with my horrible family, who I have no desire to be with. I just need someone to talk to, but I don't want to intrude on my mates' happiness. Of course, I don't expect this letter to find anyone, nor do I care if it does, I guess I just needed to express how I feel.

Miserable Me

* * *

Dear Miserable,

I was quite surprised to find your letter, as your owl flew into my window last evening. However, I feel that I must reply. I don't know who you are, but I can relate to you. Not that I have a terrible family life, but I am just as miserable. I have a secret that only a few people know about, and this secret will be with me for the rest of my life. I also have a fondness for one of my mates, but they have no idea. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you are not alone in your misery.

Sincerely,

Someone Who Cares

* * *

Dear Someone,

I am just as surprised to receive your letter. I really didn't think anyone would even get mine, but truthfully, I am glad someone did. It's nice to know that there is someone out there that is just as miserable as me. I am sorry that you have such a secret, but why can't you tell anyone? Wouldn't you feel better if it wasn't a secret anymore? I'm sorry if I'm being rude, I just don't understand. As for that friend of yours, why don't you just tell them that you fancy them?

Signed,

Grateful

P.S. Thanks for replying.

* * *

Dear Grateful,

Heavens no, I would really rather NOT tell anyone about my secret, for then people would look at me differently, and treat me differently. It's complicated, and I really wish I didn't have to deal with it, but I am stuck with it for life, so there's nothing I can do but learn to cope with it. Luckily, I do have a couple of friends to support me.

About my mate, it's a long story…it would probably bore you.

Sincerely,

Impulse Run

* * *

Dear Impulse,

I'm sorry; I hope I didn't offend you. I would really like to hear about your friend; maybe I can help you with that.

I have a few questions for you, what age and gender are you? And what is your name?

Until next time,

Mysterious Me

P.S. Impulse Run? What an interesting penname.

* * *

Dear Mysterious,

You did not offend me, not at all, like you said before, you just didn't understand. I am a male, age 15. My name is Impulse Run…. let's leave our real names out of this, I like being anonymous. What about yourself?

My friend is unattainable, and would never see me as anything other than a friend.

Impulse Run

P.S. Yes, it is interesting, but I like it.

* * *

Impulse Run,

I am a bloke as well, and I am also 15. Where do you go to school? I go to Hogwarts myself. If you don't want real names involved, that's ok with me.

How do you know that she would think of you as more than a friend? And how is she unattainable?

Sincerely,

Stardust

* * *

Dear Stardust,

I go to Hogwarts too. What a coincidence. Why is my friend unattainable, and why is he never going to see me as more than a friend? Because that's just it, he's a male.

You probably think I am disgusting now.

Hopelessly,

Impulse Run


	2. Advice

(A/N: Wow, I had no idea that I would get such a great response! Thank you for all of your reviews! I truly appreciate it! BTW, if you like this story, you will love my other one titled _Shiver_.

And now without further ado, the letters continue... )

Dear Impulse,

* * *

Oh, I had no idea. But I do not think you are disgusting at all. Being interested in other blokes is ok with me. I'm not prejudice like my family. I can see your problem, though. I think that you are really shy and have hardly any self-confidence. You should think more positively about yourself. You know, a positive attitude and self-confidence is sexy. I bet your mate might notice (if he is gay), and become impressed by you. 

Sincerely yours,

Stardust

* * *

Stardust, 

You know what, maybe you're right. I definitely need more confidence. You give such great advice. Wait a minute, I thought that in the beginning, you were the helpless miserable one, and I was supposed to help you out?

Confused,

I.R.

* * *

Impulse, 

Ha, funny how the tables have turned my dear friend. I guess all I really needed was somebody to talk to, and you already solved that problem, so it was my turn to help you out.

You said before that you went to Hogwarts too, what house are you in?

Thanks, I'm pleased to hear that my advice will help you. You are a good person, I know because you replied back to my first letter, and I cannot thank you enough for that.

Stardust

* * *

Dear Stardust, 

You are really kind. I admire you so much, and I barely know you. I admire how you are not prejudice at all, and this means a lot to me, considering my secret tends to cause great prejudice against people like me. I'm a bit lonely here myself, actually. I really wish my mates would send me an owl. Oh well, at least I have you to talk to.

Write back soon,

Impulse Run

* * *

Dear Impulse, 

Aw, thanks mate, I think I'm blushing. I appreciate the kind words. I really wish I could meet you. Maybe you didn't see my question, but you didn't answer what house you were in at Hogwarts?

So, what do you like to do in your spare time? Tell me a little more about yourself.

Yours truly,

Stardust


	3. Opposites

Dearest Stardust,

I enjoy reading and living life. I am usually shy, but I'm starting to open up a bit more. I love being with my mates, especially a certain one…I study a lot, and I enjoy school. What about you?

Sincerely,

You know who it is (Well, not really)

P.S. One of my mates sent me an owl, although it's not from who I really wish it had been. I haven't heard from him since the end of term. I miss him…

* * *

I.R.,

Okay, I think I get the point. You haven't been forgetting to answer my question; you've been ignoring it. I'm sorry if I was pushing the subject, I just really want to meet you. Do you not want to meet me? If you don't, why not? Or do you think we already know each other? Wouldn't that be odd?

Wow, you sound like the complete opposite of me.

I guess other people would view me as wild and outgoing, but I just see myself as easygoing, fun loving, and sociable. I love to do things out of the ordinary, and I love adventures. And pranks are just the best!

Wishing I wasn't so damn bored,

Stardust

P.S. What's your favourite colour? Mine is blue.

* * *

**Remus received this letter not long after Stardust's letter:**

_Dear Remus,_

_Hey Moony, how have you been? I've been doing ok, I've found a new friend, he's a lot like you, which is probably why we hit it off so great. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I didn't forget about you! See you in September._

_Padfoot_

* * *

**Remus wrote to Stardust first:**

Stardust,

I love the way you describe yourself! You sound so carefree! I wish I could be more like that. I usually just sit on the sidelines, keeping out of the way. You seemed so involved, and well…I'm not.

Sorry that I've ignored your question. I guess I'm just afraid of us actually knowing each other. I've told you way too much about me than I would have if we actually had first met in person. I'm afraid that your views of me could change if you found out who I am. I do want to meet you, Stardust, don't get me wrong, I'm just so unsure of what you would think of me.

Always,

I.R.

P.S. My favourite colour is turquoise. Blue is a very nice tranquil colour. I would have guessed that yours was red or something vibrant like that.

P.S.S. My beloved finally sent me an owl. He met someone else, and I'm starting to feel a bit jealous. I hope his new friend doesn't replace me.

* * *

**Then he sent his letter to Sirius:**

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Hey. I'm glad to hear that you've found a new friend, just don't forget about your old pals! I've been ok, but I wish it were September. The full moon is approaching and I am feeling rather ill. _

_I miss you Sirius._

_Moony_

* * *

**Sirius received the letter from his mysterious pen pal first, then Remus' letter soon afterwards. He wrote to each one respectively.  
**

Dear Impulse,

It's okay, you don't have to be afraid. I want to let you know that I will NEVER think any less of you if I ever met you. And if I do already know you, my view of you would not change, well, not for the worse anyway. I think the world of you, dear Impulse, and I would be so honored to meet you.

Stardust

P.S. Haha, well I guess I can be varying. You know, I'm not always so carefree. I have certain things that I keep pretty much hidden from others, like my sensitive side…

P.S.S. I am sure your beloved has not replaced you, because he would be a fool if he did, and it would be his loss.

* * *

_Dear Moony,_

_I wish I could make the full moon disappear for you. I hate this time of month. I wish Prongs and I were there to make you feel better. I won't ever forget about my best mates! I miss you as well, Remus._

_Padfoot_


	4. Confession

**Remus did not write again until a few days after the full moon.**

Dearest Stardust,

Sorry that I have not written in a while, I was feeling a bit under the weather, but I am feeling much better now. I am less afraid now of meeting you, but I'm not quite ready yet. Thank you for being so supportive of me, I am so grateful to have someone like you.

Impulse Run

* * *

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I wish that it were possible to make the full moon vanish. I miss having you and Prongs to comfort me. At least it's over now, well for another month anyway. I'm glad that it is nearing August which means September will be here soon. Have you talked to Prongs lately? He sent me an owl a few weeks ago. _

_How's life with the Blacks?_

_Love,_

_Remus_

* * *

Dear Impulse

Do not be sorry, I would have wanted you to rest and regain your health anyway. The absence of your letters, though, has given me time to think. I have thought a lot about you and I have a confession to make, my cherished friend. I think I have actually fallen in love with you. I know, you must be saying to yourself, how can you fall in love with someone who you have never met (and yet there's a possibility of us knowing each other already), and have only corresponded with through letters? Well, I don't have an answer for that, but I am certain that these feelings are real. I am quite jealous of your beloved, and I think he is a fool not to realize what a wonderful person you are. I assure you that if I were in your friend's place, I wouldn't waste any time in claiming you as mine.

I am dying to at least know what you look like so I can see you in my dreams…

Thinking of you fondly,

Stardust

* * *

_Moony,_

_I cannot wait until September as well, Hogwarts is calling my name! I've talked to Prongs twice since the beginning of summer. He's supposed to go to his grandparents' house sometime soon, which is near Lily's house. You know he's going to end up trying to sneak over there, which wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, considering she loathes everything about him…but you can't tell that to James with his thick head (He's my best mate and all, but sometimes he can be such a prat). _

_Have you heard from Wormtail? I haven't heard from him all summer._

_Life with the Blacks? Don't even get me started. I hate it so much here. I can't stand to think that I have to come back here again next summer; maybe I'll run away. Regulus is such a git, I'm about ready to hex him if he annoys me one more time. _

_Padfoot_

* * *

Stardust,

I don't know what to say. I didn't even know that you were gay! I am very flattered that you feel so deeply for me. However, I'm not quite sure about my feelings for you. I mean, I like you, but I don't know if I'm willing to give up my beloved.

To answer your request though, I will describe my appearance to you.

I am about five feet and seven inches tall, I have brownish hair and amber coloured eyes, and I am slender.

Impulse Run

* * *

_Dear Pads,_

_Prongs will never give up on Lily. I have a feeling that he will try even harder to impress her this year._

_I haven't heard from Wormtail either. I wonder what he's up to. _

_Even though Regulus is such a pain, I wouldn't use magic on him, at least not until school starts. I know you don't want to be expelled, just remember to be rational. Run away next summer? Where would you go?_

_So…has the charming Sirius Black found a girlfriend yet?_

_Love,_

_Remus_

* * *

Darling I.R.,

To be quite honest, I wasn't very sure that I was gay. It wasn't until you, that I realized that I was. I don't want you to think that you owe me any mutual feelings. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. You are amazing, and I hope you know that.

Affectionately,

Stardust

P.S. You sound absolutely delicious, love.

* * *

_Moony_,

_You know Prongs will definitely be more drastic this year. Wormtail is being a loser. Why doesn't he write to his friends? _

_You're right about being rational, and I would just die if I were expelled from Hogwarts. Good thing I have such a great friend to keep me out of trouble. _

_Funny that you mention it, Moony. I have found someone that strikes my fancy. I think Sirius Black has finally found someone._

_Padfoot_

* * *

**Upon reading the last part of Sirius' letter, Remus was heartbroken and he did not want to write back to him. Instead, he cried his heart out for a few days while pondering his situation. **

**After feeling sorry for himself, he reread Stardust's last few letters and decided that he might as well give him a chance. **


	5. Stupid Bird!

(A/N: I know this chapter is very short. I just wanted to leave you with a teaser for the weekend! Please don't hate me:P I'll be back on Monday!)

* * *

Dear Stardust,

Thank you, but I'm not that amazing, actually I'm pretty much nothing.

Nobody wants me except for you. You are the only one I have.

Yours,

Impulse Run

* * *

Dear Impulse,

Yes, you _are_ amazing. You are not nothing, so please don't ever say that. You are not acting yourself, something is wrong. What's the matter, love?

Concerned,

Stardust

* * *

Stardust,

I'm sorry. I'm just a little despondent right now. My beloved has broken my heart. And the worst part is that he doesn't even know.

I'm so glad that I have you. You are so sweet and understanding. I think you are perfect for me. Am I perfect for you?

Sincerely yours,

Impulse

* * *

**Sirius was infuriated. How dare that fool break his dear Impulse's heart! He paced around his room, muttering to himself. He had to do something. Something to teach that fool a lesson. An idea came to him as he sat down at his desk. He would write to him, make that jerk aware of just how stupid he was.**

* * *

Dear Dunderhead,

You are an idiot! How dare you break the heart of one of your mates. I know that you have no idea what I'm talking about, but HELLO! Wake up you dimwit! One of your mates is in love with you. Why are you giving up a chance to be with someone so unbelievably incredible, brilliant, amazing, and magnificent? You are a moron! Take a good look at what you are passing up on.

Sincerely

Anonymous

* * *

**Sirius tied the piece of parchment onto his owl's leg. **

"**Take this to the person who broke Impulse Run's heart."**

**The owl did not move. It sat on the desk and stared at him. **

"**Well, what are you waiting for? Go on."**

**It gave a small hoot and shook his leg.**

"**Get!"**

**The owl hooted again and took off out of the window. However, a few minutes later, it flew back into the room and landed on the desk. **

"**What are you doing? Why won't you take the letter to him?"**

**Sirius stared at the owl with his hands on his hips. The owl stared back at him at, hooted angrily and shook his leg once more.**

"**Argh! You stupid bird!"**

**Sirius took the letter and threw it away. **

"**Well it was worth a try."**


	6. Realization

** (A/N: Okay, I'm so sorry that I couldn't post this yesterday, was being a pain and not letting me upload this chap. But luckily, it's working today!**

**Thanks everyone for your recent reviews, I will be answering each one, individually, soon!) **

**  
**

**Sirius was frustrated. His owl would not listen to him. But why not? His owl had always taken post to the person it was intended for, well except for Impulse. But that was a completely different story; he had not intended that letter to go to anyone in particular. But it had gone to someone, and that someone also happens to go to Hogwarts and is the same age as him. What a coincidence. Or was it? **

**Maybe his owl brought the letter to someone who would understand him, and Impulse definitely understood him. But who was Impulse? He wanted to know the answer to this question so badly, even though his love's wish was to remain anonymous. **

**Sirius sighed and sat down at his desk. He pulled out all of Impulse's previous letters and read through them. Maybe there was a clue as to who he is…**

**He has a secret, which will make people look down upon him.**

**He is 15, male, and goes to Hogwarts**

**He is usually shy and quiet.**

**He enjoys reading and studying.**

**He's 5'7", thin, and has brown hair and amber eyes.**

**His penname is Impulse Run.**

**Sirius had said before that his penname was interesting. Maybe it was some sort of clue to his real name. It could be, after all, Sirius had chosen Stardust because it was so fitting. But he could not think of anyone who impulsively ran.**

**Maybe it was like a puzzle where the letters were all jumbled up and you had to rearrange them to make a word.**

**Sirius grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill. This would be fun; puzzles were among his favourite things to do.**

**On the top, he wrote Impulse Run.**

**Below that, he used the letters to make a name.**

**Mulse Nirup… no**

**Sirum Pulen…no**

**Rum Suniple…no**

**Resi Lumpun…no**

**Remu…. wait a minute…**

**Remus Lupin**

**Sirius sat his quill down and stared at the parchment. Remus Lupin was Impulse Run. **

**Of course he was!**

**It all made sense! Remus fit everything; his werewolf secret causes people to be prejudiced against him. Remus is 15, shy quiet, studious, he loves to read, and he fits the appearance description exactly. **

**Why had Sirius not figured this out sooner? **

**He leaned back against the chair and thought.**

**So he was in love with Remus! He chuckled to himself. He never in a million years would have guessed that he'd fall in love with his best mate.**

**Wait, that sounded familiar… Impulse/Remus had said that he was in love with one of _his_ best mates. That had to be James, Peter, or himself. **

**He pulled out Moony's letters and reread them.**

* * *

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Hey. I'm glad to hear that you've found a new friend, just don't forget about your old pals! I've been ok, but I wish it were September. The full moon is approaching and I am feeling rather ill. _

_I miss you Sirius._

_Moony_

* * *

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I wish that it were possible to make the full moon vanish. I miss having you and Prongs to comfort me. At least it's over now, well for another month anyway. I'm glad that it is nearing August which means September will be here soon. Have you talked to Prongs lately? He sent me an owl a few weeks ago. _

_How's life with the Blacks?_

_Love,_

_Remus_

* * *

_Dear Pads,_

_Prongs will never give up on Lily. I have a feeling that he will try even harder to impress her this year._

_I haven't heard from Wormtail either. I wonder what he's up to. _

_Even though Regulus is such a pain, I wouldn't use magic on him, at least not until school starts. I know you don't want to be expelled, just remember to be rational. Run away next summer? Where would you go?_

_So…has the charming Sirius Black found a girlfriend yet?_

_Love,_

_Remus_

* * *

**Remus had not written again (as himself) to him since. It was after Sirius sent out his reply, that Impulse/Remus sent him a letter stating that his beloved had broken his heart. Sirius had told Moony/Remus that he had found someone who strikes his fancy (meaning Impulse, of course, but Remus did not know that, so he assumed that Sirius had found someone besides him) and that was what broke his heart. That's why his owl had refused to go anywhere, because Impulse's beloved was his owner.**

**Sirius was his beloved! **

'**_Wow_', he thought, '_I feel like such a fool!_'**

**He apologized to his owl, which gave a small but affectionate hoot. He pulled out a new piece of parchment and began to write to his love.**

* * *

Dear Impulse,

Yes, I do feel that you are perfect for me, in everyway. I have to tell you something, and I hope you won't be afraid or upset. I have another confession.

I know who you are. I was really surprised when I figured it out, but very thrilled.

Yours Forever,

Stardust

P.S. Very clever pen name I must admit, but you didn't stump me! Nice try Remus!

* * *

Dear Stardust, 

Wow, did I give away myself in one of my letters? I'm not as scared as I would have been if you'd found out when I first started writing to you. I guess I knew it would eventually happen.

Have your feelings for me changed since you found out who I am?

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

P.S. Wow, you are very clever, I never thought you'd figure out my penname!

* * *

Dearest Remus, 

You gave yourself away little by little in each letter. I'm glad that you are not frightened, because I don't want you to stop writing to me.

Of course my feelings for you have not changed. And I do not think any less of you. I am still captivated by you, actually, maybe even more so now that I know who you are.

Affectionately,

Stardust

* * *

Stardust, 

I cannot stop writing to you; I guess I pretty much need you.

If you know me, then why won't you tell me who you are? Do I know you?

Yours,

Remus

* * *

Dear Love, 

Yes, you do know me, but I'm not going to reveal myself just yet. You will know in time, and I have a feeling you'll be very delighted. So, do you have any plans for the rest of summer vacation?

Love,

Stardust

P.S. I pretty much need you, too.


	7. Padfoot & Moony For Life

**Remus grasped his last letter from Stardust. He heaved a deep sigh. This was it…He was about to come face to face with the person he'd been writing to for nearly the entire summer. **

**He had said his goodbyes to his mum and dad, and was now waiting in the empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express.**

**Stardust's letter said to meet him in this very compartment, and Remus was grateful that no one else was in there. **

**He knew that James, Peter, and Sirius would probably wonder where he was since they always sat together on the train. But to be quite honest, Remus wasn't in any hurry to see Sirius anytime soon; he did not want to feel that heartache again.**

**He straightened his robes and tried to fix his hair, nervous about his appearance.**

**He felt butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. **

**He wished that Stardust would get here soon; he didn't know how much longer he could stand this anxiety. **

**He was in the process of taking deep breaths to calm himself when there was a knock on the compartment door. He looked up and was displeased to see Sirius peering in. **

**Remus looked away, maybe he would get the hint and leave him alone. But to his annoyance, the door slid open and Sirius stepped in, closing the door behind him, and sat down next to him.**

"**Hey Moony."**

**Remus looked at him. God, he was so gorgeous. A strand of his long black hair fell into his eyes, and Remus wanted more than anything to reach out and push it back, but he restrained himself.**

"**Err…Hi Padfoot."**

**Sirius' blue eyes twinkled and Remus nearly melted. Who was he kidding? He could never have anything but love for Sirius Black.**

"**How have you been?"**

**Remus looked away from him and towards the compartment door. Stardust should be coming to meet him any minute now. He didn't think he could handle having his new love and his old beloved in the same compartment.**

"**Uh...I'm fine. Aren't James and Peter wondering where you are?"**

**Sirius laughed his charming laugh and Remus wanted to just die. **

"**What's the matter Moony? You seem nervous. Are you waiting for someone?"**

**Remus blurted out his answer, afraid that Sirius had guessed what was going on.**

"**No. Of course not, who would I be waiting for?"**

"**Oh, I don't know…but you seem to be clutching that piece of parchment awfully tight." He said pointing to the letter in Remus' hand.**

**Remus quickly shoved the letter in his suitcase.**

**Sirius chuckled and leaned towards him.**

"**Jeez, with the way you're acting, you'd think your secret lover was about to show up."**

**Remus gulped. The close proximity was not the only thing that was making him start to sweat, Sirius sounded as if he knew. But he couldn't have. Could he?**

**Sirius leaned even closer, and whispered in his ear.**

"**I've been waiting for this moment all summer long, my dear Impulse…"**

**Remus nearly fainted. He couldn't have heard him correctly.**

"**Wh…What?"**

**Sirius smirked and closed the remaining space between them as he reached his hand out to caress Remus' cheek and kissed him ever so softly on the lips.**

**Remus could hardly believe what was happening. Sirius pulled away and looked at him expectantly. **

"**You mean…you're Stardust?"**

**Sirius smiled and nodded. **

"**Surprised?'**

**Remus stared at him in complete disbelief.**

"**Surprised? Surprised doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now."**

**Sirius cocked his head, just like a dog would.**

"**Tell me what you're thinking."**

**He reached for Remus' hand and entwined his fingers with his own. He waited patiently for his answer.**

"**I'm not sure if this is a dream, or if it's really happening…"**

**Sirius squeezed his hand lightly.**

"**Well, I know for sure that it's definitely happening."**

**He felt Remus squeeze back and found those amber eyes welling with tears.**

"**Oh my God…" Remus whispered.**

**Uh oh…he hadn't planned on his friend crying. He absolutely hating seeing him cry. He wasted no time in pulling Remus close to him and embracing him tightly.**

"**There's no need to cry Moony. Everything is fine; I'm here with you."**

**Remus laughed softly into Sirius' shoulder.**

"**No, I'm not upset Siri…I'm just so thrilled."**

**Sighing a breath of relief, Sirius released his tight grip on the smaller boy.**

**He then said playfully, "I told you you'd be thrilled. "**

**A small giggle was Remus' reply.**

"**Hey, I got you something. " Sirius said, reaching into his pocket. **

**He pulled out a silver necklace with a shiny charm shaped like a crescent moon dangling from it.**

**Remus gasped.**

"**It's beautiful."**

**Grinning as he clasped the chain around his love's neck, Sirius was delighted to have a gift to give to him, and even more so that Remus liked it.**

"**Turn the charm over," He told him.**

**Turning it over, Remus found an inscription on the back.**

_**Padfoot + Moony For Life**_

"**Oh Sirius, I love it! Thank you."**

**Before he could say a word, Remus had gripped him in a hug and placed his head on his shoulder. He could feel Remus' warm breath on the nape on his neck. He quivered from the rush of excitement flowing from the nerves in his neck to _other_ areas of his body. **

"**You're welcome, Moony."**

**He ran his fingers through the soft brown locks and breathed in deeply. He sniffed the sweet aroma of ginger and cinnamon and realized how he had never noticed that Remus smelled so wonderfully delicious.**

"**I love you Sirius." A small voice whispered in his ear.**

**He closed his eyes and grinned.**

"**I love you too, Remus."**

* * *

The End!

(Thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews! I hoped everyone enjoyed this story!

I will posting more Sirius/Remus fics soon:)

**Edit:** About the silver necklace. we'll just say that the colour was silver, not what it's made of, lol.


End file.
